1. Field
The following description relates to a hearing device and a control method of the hearing device, and more particularly, to setting of parameters of a hearing device taking into consideration an external environment surrounding a user.
2. Description of Related Art
A hearing device amplifies a sound generated from an outside source and helps a user perceive the sound. In general, hearing devices are built in different shapes and sizes including a pocket type, an earring type, a concha type, and an eardrum type. The hearing device may deliver a sound as desired by the user by varying one or more settings of the hearing device such as volume control and frequency control. In one example, the hearing device measures hearing ability of the user and sets an optimal setting for the hearing device.
However, as the user moves around and the hearing device is exposed to different environments, including different places and time, parameters of the hearing device needs to be changed. Furthermore, the user may need a dedicated device to vary the settings of the hearing device. However, a settings change device may be so complicated to operate or use making it difficult for the user to operate, and requiring a skilled engineer to operate.